The present disclosure relates to a concentrated solar power tower system, and more particularly to a thermal shield for central solar receiver therefore.
Heliostats are mirror structures that direct the sun's energy to a central receiver to produce electric power. The heliostat and central receiver are often referred to as a concentrated solar power tower system.